A Bond Between Two Kinds
by RavenBagles
Summary: Darren Shan never got chosen to be a vampire on that one fateful night, Raven Bagels did instead. Her best friend, Sarah Puppet, was rejected.
1. PreviewProlouge

The stage lights prevented me from staring at the audience, not that they were blinding, but tonight, of all nights, they shined brighter than at any other performance of the Cirque du Freak. I needed to see who the prophecy might be talking about. I couldn't look at the crowd of people for very long after the ending of the freak show, as everyone was in a hurry to leave, but I made my assumption as who Mr. Tiny had been talking about when he mentioned an unusual pair visiting the Cirque on this night. Then a young girl, no older than twelve, shoved into me, being chased by another girl, around the same age. When I asked the children what they wanted, the first girl looked at me and said, "I want to be a vampire."


	2. Chapter 1: The Flyer

"Where'd my stupid paper go?"

"How'd my window get open? I didn't open it…"

"Wait…. Did it fly out the window when I wasn't looking?"

Raven Bagels ran outside in the middle of the night to look for a drawing reference sheet she had printed out. It was raining, but the girl didn't mind it. She had been outside in the rain hundreds of times to look for spiders as a kid. After looking on the street for what felt like an hour in the dark, Raven found a piece of paper. She took it inside, assuming it was her reference sheet, but when she turned on the light, she saw that it was really a flyer for a freak show called the Cirque du Freak. The flyer was well-designed and had a spider on it. That was the first thing Raven saw on the flyer that interested her. The second was the date the performance was on, which just so happened to be the next day.

Raven, instead of going back to drawing, ran the quarter mile trip to her best friend Sarah Puppet's house. It didn't matter that it was one in the morning, Raven knew that Sarah would be up watching horror movies or something. When she slammed the door to the Puppets' house, Raven saw Sarah sitting at the top of the staircase on her MacBook Air with headphones in.

Sarah, noticing Raven's arrival, removed her headphones and accidentally fell down the stairs in excitement, landing at Raven's feet. The two started laughing loudly, only to realize that is was one in the morning, and that they might wake up Sarah's they crept up the stairs and into Sarah's bedroom. The walls and ceiling were completely covered in monster movie posters, the floor littered with crumpled up paper. Sarah was also an artist.

"Hey Sarah, you got some new posters?" Raven cleared a spot on the floor by kicking the paper across the room and sat down.

"Yup. The guy from the movie theater gave them to me for free! Can you believe it?"

"Nope. But I got something to show you, I found it in the street a few minutes ago." Raven showed Sarah the flyer. She studied it for a few seconds.

"Woah! Do you think we can get tickets in time?"

"Wait, tickets?"Raven was confused.

"Don't you want to see the show?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then let's see how much money we have!" Sarah searched around her room, and Raven emptied her pockets. Together they had exactly $30, enough for two tickets.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tickets

"So it's settled. We're going tomorrow."

Raven hesitated. "What about Cake and Rocky? It wouldn't be fair for only the two of of to go."

"But you found the flyer, and everyone knows I love freaky things. This is literally MY show! So those two should have to wait till next time we find something cool in the street." Sarah was always good at persuasion.

"B-but shouldn't we at least ask to see if they even want to go?"

"Fine, Raven. You call Cake and I'll call Rocky. Just don't take too long, I wanna show you something before my parents wake up." So Raven took out her phone and dialed Cake's number, which she had memorized. Sarah did the same, but asked Siri to dial Rocky instead of doing it herself.

Two phone calls later, Sarah looked slightly annoyed. Both Rocky and Cake were free for the show, so it would be less likely for Raven and Sarah to go together.

"I was all ready for us to go by our selves Raven, but you just had to go and ruin our plan."

"Hey, at least we won't have to lie when we get to school on Monday about what we did." Sarah looked even madder. "Anyways, what did you want to show me?"

"Okay, so you might have noticed some of my crumpled papers," Raven nodded. It was pretty hard _not_ to see the papers. "Well I've been working really hard on a drawing, and I had to make it absolutely perfect."

"Can I see it?" Sarah dug through folders and checked notebooks for a good five minutes until she found it under her pillow. It was a detailed drawing of her and Raven; a huge spider background behind Raven and a monster background behind herself. It was entirely in black, white, and red. Raven was impressed.

"Wow, that's really good Sarah!"

"Heh, thanks…"

Sarah and Raven watched the last hour of Paranormal Activity 3 and crashed right before the credits. Raven woke up at 5:30 out of habit, and woke up Sarah so she didn't miss the bus like every other day.

"Sarah wake up! We've gotta get to school!" Sarah opened her eyes sleepily.

"I don't wanna go to school…" Raven sighed, thinking of a logical excuse to get Sarah out of bed, because she knew that Sarah would sleep all day if given the chance.

"If you don't go to school, then you'll get detention, and we won't be able to go to the cirque." Sarah rolled out of her bed, onto the floor, and down the stairs.

-at school-

"So you're actually gonna GO to this show? Doesn't it seem a bit strange that you found it the day before the performance?" Cake, Rocky, Sarah, and Raven were at lunch, discussing who would go to the cirque

"Yes, Cake, I thought we made it pretty clear that we were planning on attending the show."

"Why can't we all go?" Rocky hadn't been listening, so Sarah explained it to him again.

"'Cuz we don't have enough tickets. There's only two. And there's four of us."

"How'd you get the tickets before now?" Even Raven hadn't noticed Sarah purchase the tickets.

"I have my ways." Rocky was about to open his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the overcom.

"Would Raven Bagels and Sarah Puppet please come to the office?" Raven and Sarah said goodbye to their friends and nervously walked into the school's office. The principal, Mr. Exotic, was holding a duplicate of the Cirque du Freak flyer.


End file.
